Pokemon:Stolen Starters
by InuRanma12
Summary: This is a pokemon creepypasta I wrote were the player character basicaly takes on the roll of the rival.


My Notes:This here is a pokemon creepypasta I wrote a while back (so no it is not a new story xD) I already have it on my deviantart but i'd decided to put it on here too x3

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon

/

So I'm sure you've all, at least once, messed around with cheat codes.  
>I know I have, and today I'm here to tell about an odd enconter I had while using cheats on my Pokemon Gold version.<p>

You may have heard of that lovely cheat that gets you all three starters,yes?  
>Well, I thought it'd be pretty cool to have all three of them, so I got out my gameshark, entered the code, and started up the game.<br>It started out normal of course, with the prof. asking me my name(I named my player Gold btw) and explaining pokemon. Then it got to the part where I got to choose my starter. I moved Gold over to the pokeballs and first looked at the pokeball in which Cyndaquil was supposed to be. There was nothing but a big blurry mess in it's place, but I grabbed it anyway thinking it'd be fine after I save and turn the game on and of , I went and picked up Totodile and Chikorita. They too were all blurry and messed up.

Now, after all that, I saved, turned off the game, and turned it on again, so I could start my pokemon adventure with all three starters.I looked at my pokemon, happy to see the sprites all looked normal, after which I went on my way to go to 's house to get the Togepi egg and all that other crud. Then I get to the part where you fight Silver(the rival) and that's where it starts to get start the battle off I send out Explosion, my cyndaquil, but Silver's sprite just stands there looking angry...or maybe just realy annoyed. The battle ends before it even gets a chance to start.

Text appears saying, "Silver:You greedy little weakling,because of you there weren't any pokemon left for me...".

Apparently, the fact that I got all the starters meant Silver couldn't steal any. Though last time I did the cheat, he stole the pokemon with the opposing element of the first one I choose. But I guess this time was different some how...  
>After that, I go back to the prof's. lab to give him the egg. Instead of giving it to him text appears saying, "Don't give that to him,it's better off with you, anyways". So instead of going to the lab I turn around and leave, seeing as how the text kept appearing no matter how many times I tried to go to the lab.<p>

Later on,once I got to a place that had a pokemon center, I let my Chikorita go free, since I didn't like it as much as the other two and I'm bad with grass types. After that I fight the first gym leader, Falkner, and defeat him pretty easily,upon giving me my badge he says, "Your being too hard on your pokemon, try being nicer to them." Which seams to be a trend with the gym leaders, since they all say something like that. After that I got to Sprout Tower where the guy at the top says I don't treat my pokemon kindly enough and that I nead to be more friendly with them, too.(Though after all that he stil gave me the Flash HM).

Next, I go to Azalea expecting to fight Team Rocket for the Slowpokes' sake. When I go to get Kurt he has already gone and I wasn't allowed to go into the slowpoke , I go over to the gym to fight Bugsy and win my next badge. After winning, along with the badge, he gives me a Cut HM, strangely enough. When I go outside, I see slowpokes' and the town's all happy again. I guess someone eles saved , was I right,because just as I was thinking that, Silver appeared saying, "Didn't you even care about the slowpoke?" After which a battle started. This time Silver had a called out a Bayleaf and I called out Explosion,my Quilava.

I quickly beat him and new text appeared,"Silver:I bet you're shocked to see that Bayleaf huh? It's the one you got rid of!" After that Silver left, leaving me to wonder how the heck he gotta hold of the Chikorita I set free.

I then go to Ilix forest, and seeing as how I already got Cut from Bugsy, went through without having to catch a that I go to Goldenrod City and fight Whitney. I then go to the flower girl who normally gives you the squirtbottle tells me I can't have it. So a choice box pops up, "Take squirtbottle Yes/No?" I choose yes, seeing as how I'd nead the thing later much happens other than the fact that I have a squirtbottle after leaving the that, I'm challenged by Silver again,this time, though, he doesn't say anything, he just leaves after being beaten.

Then I go to Ecruteak and beat Morty(it wasn't all too eventful). Next, I go to Olivine City, and at the entrance to the town I see tells me Jasmine has left to help a sick pokemon and that I won't be able to challenge the Silver leaves new text appears saying, "Gold:Tch! what a waste of time coming here...sick pokemon...heh who cares.".

After that, seeing as how when I go to the top of the lighthouse Jasmine and her sick pokemon ain't there, I go train for a bit. After a while, I go to check and see if Jasmine is back yet, and she is, so I happily beat her and get my next I surf on over to Cianwood City to beat Chuck and get my 6th badge.

Now, onto Mahogany town. Like always, there's a guy blocking the gym, and a dude selling ragecandybars in the way of Route 44. So, I go to the Lake of Rage, catch a Red Gyradoes(name it RedWet). Lance appears and I challenge him to a deafeats me with his extremely powerful dragon type pokemon, and tells me that I shouldn't be so reckless, and that I should think about my pokemon's feelings before entering into a my character blacks waking up, the gym is no longer blocked, so I fight Pryce and promptly beat him. Normally, I'd get a call from about the Team Rocket Radio waves, but I didn't get it so I just kept on going as if nothing was wrong.  
>(Though it meant I didn't get Ho-oh like I was supposed to, and skipped beating up Team Rocket)<p>

So, I go to Blackthorne and fight Clair, and she sends me to the Dragon's den to get the Dragon Fang so I can earn my badge. After I get it, she gives me the badge and I go back to New Bark town and head toward the pokemon on Victory road, I'm challenged by Silver again. We fight and this time he beats me, because for some odd reason his pokemon were all lv. beating me he says "So, whos weak now?", after wich he leaves.

I shrug it off and head to the elite four, anyway ,thinking they wouldn't be that tough, but I was wrong. I couldn't even make it past the first member. I didn't get a second try either because after leaving the league's building, a police officer walks up to "Gold" and grabs him, saying, "You are under arrest for the abduction of Prof. Elm's pokemon." I was shocked by that, seeing as how in the normal games even Silver, whom stole one pokemon, wasn't arrested.

The game then went blank for a moment, then just as I was about to shut the game off Text appeared saying,"The End...". Then a picture of Gold's sprite in a jail cell was shown... but that wasn't the end. After that, the game sent me back to New Bark town, specifically back to Gold's room, and before I could move him text appeared saying, Gold:"Thank Lugia,Mom bailed me out...but what will I do now that all my pokemon are gone?". After that, I went dowstairs and spoke to Gold's mother. She says that is waiting for me, and so I leave Gold's house and walk over to the Lab.

Upon going inside, I see that Silver is their standing beside .Gold automatically walks up to them. Elm speaks first saying,"Gold...,'your' pokemon wish to speak with you." For some odd reason the way he put it kinda creeped me out. Once Elm finished saying that, Silver came over to me, and a pokemon battle started. Chomp,my Feraligatr,was sent out looked kinda mad as it's eyes had narrowed and it's teeth were bared in anger. Quickly it was switched out with Togepi wich looked well, 's hard to explain it any other way. After that Explosion,my beloved Typlosion, came wasn't altered at all. Pretty soon text appeared saying, "Silver:What? It seems that your Typlosion likes you."

"Gold:Heh...really?...well I guess I kinda like him too." I could almost hear the half-hearted tone Gold gave off. The screen went back to the "battle" with Explosion now on my side and Chomp on Silver's side. Chomp used Hydro canon and Explosion "fainted".New text appeared,it said "Explosion died to protect you...do you care?" A Yes or No answer box appeared.I choose yes and new text appeared "Liar! You didn't care one bit, did you?" The Yes or No answer box appeared again. I choose yes again and more text appeared, "Stop lying,you only used him as a tool, he was nothing to you!" I sighed, the game didn't seem to like me very much. I waited to see what would happen, but the screen seamed to stay dark so I left it for a while.

When I came back to it, I found new text that said, "Explosion died...you'll soon join him..." I didn't like that idea, but before I could shut the game off the battle screen came back and I now had no pokemon. Again Chomp was sent out and this time he attacked me directly using "Slash". Gold "Fainted" from one hit and the screen went black. The words "The End" appeared on the screen and this time it was for real, especially since my save file was corrupted soon after. I was no longer able to play through that story line ever again, no matter how many times I used the "Get all Starters" cheat.

/  
>My notes:The end xP hope ya enjoyed it ^^<p> 


End file.
